


In the Fold

by Bisexual_Bean



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Jack Drake, Bruce Wayne is Batman, But the man don't got a Robin, But this has been established, But we knew, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, I basically had an idea and ran with it, I'm just a really bad person, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, No Robin (DCU), Past Child Abuse, So really what were you expecting?, Willis Todd is also a shit parent, i still can't tag, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Bean/pseuds/Bisexual_Bean
Summary: Batman didn't know what to do.no.Bruce didnt know what to do.One minute he's knees deep in an investigation about a drug deal gone bad, the men involved having scattered from the crime scene as soon as they caught whiff of Batman being on their tails.The next?He's following the sounds of a crying child to an alley a few blocks over, said child missing a shoe and tucked so firmly against the side of a dumpster Bruce couldn't even tell where their body ended and the dumpster began.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

Batman didn't know what to do.

no.

 _Bruce_ didn't know what to do. 

One minute he's knees deep in an investigation about a drug deal gone bad, the men involved having scattered from the crime scene as soon as they caught whiff of Batman being on their tails. 

The next?

He's following the sounds of a crying child to an alley a few blocks over, said child missing a shoe and tucked so firmly against the side of a dumpster Bruce couldn't even tell where their body ended and the dumpster began. Bruce couldn't help but tilt his head. Normally in these situations he acts calmly, soothing the child enough to possibly get a name out of them before handing them over to the GCPD to be taken to child services and returned home. Only when he reached out to comfort them he suddenly found another kid beating away at him from behind with a stick he grabbed from who knows where, acting like he's 4 times bigger than he actually is.

The child (Boy, he finds after glancing over his shoulder and catching sight of short buzzed hair) speaks, cracking voice thick with a Gotham accent, "Get away from 'im you creep!" Bruce raises an eyebrow under his cowl, turning away from the child in front of him to meet the boys glare head on. He's so focused on the angry shrimp in front of him, that he barely even notices a third, taller, kid scurrying under his arm and tries to tug the crying child from their cocoon.

It was only when Batman caught their shadows slipping further into the shadows of the alley did he react.

"Wait!" He shouts (Probably too loud from how all three of them flinched), reaching out and managing to snag the bottom of the crying child's shirt, instantly jerking back as their cries and whimpers turned into frightful screams.

Bruce actually winced when the boy behind him made a sharp stab to his side. He knew it couldn't pierce through the armor, but with how much furious strength was behind the jab he would at least get a bruise

"I said get away! Dickie, get out of here, ill handle this asshole!" The kid went for another stab at Batman's side and Bruce clenched his jaw. He turned fast, grabbing the smaller boys stick mid swing. It actually seemed to catch the younger off guard, a nearly silent gasp leaving his lips.

Wide teal eyes stared at him, and if Bruce was any less trained in body language he might have missed the way his stance shifted ever so slightly as if ready to run if needed, or how his hands trembled so badly Bruce could feel it on the other end of the stick.

He frowned.

"Don't hurt him! Please!" Over his shoulder he saw the tallest of the three,- Dickie if he had to guess- stare him down, arms tightly wrapped around the still sobbing boy in his arms.

Bruce's frown only deepened.

Dickie was obviously the oldest of the three. Bruce would guess early to mid teens, maybe 14? If the kid was standing to his full height he probably wouldn't even hit Bruce's shoulders, Batman suit on or not. Figure lean and obviously underweight. Dark bags hung under both of his eyes, dulling the pair of crystals that continued to stare at him. His raven hair was choppy, as if he had taken a scissors to it himself and he worn nothing more than a thin sweater, a worn in pair of jeans, and shoes that had definitely seen better days. Nothing that could keep him protected very well against the cold Gotham nights.

The second tallest had to be a few years behind the first, possibly around 11 or 12. Unlike the first though he had a bit more to protect him. A thicker red hoodie that looked well taken care of despite the small holes and stains on the fabric. Freckles that were sprinkled across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, black hair greasy but at least better cut than Dickies. Despite the tough act, teal eyes still glaring, Bruce could see every bit of exhaustion in the boys eyes as easily as his friends.

The smallest of the three was still mainly hidden from him, Dickie practically bleeding protective instincts for the youngest. From what Bruce could see they had a painfully colored stripped shirt and a rag thin sweatshirt a few sizes to large for their thin frame. They still missed a shoe, sock having two holes in the heel. The child refused to look at Bruce, but he couldn't blame the kid from hiding into the eldest's tight embrace, shoulder length hair just grazing Dickies sleeve.

"What are you three doing out here?" Bruce already knew the answer. It wasn't exactly uncommon to find homeless kids skittering all around Gotham hiding in any nook or cranny they could fine. But he wanted to hear it himself. It wasn't often homeless kids weren't hidden away or even willingly stayed in groups. 

The eldest opened his mouth to speak before the second interrupted him, the bite from before now returning to his tone, "Non of your business old man. Now get away from Timmy and Dickie before I kick your ass," Venom dropped from the words and if the kid actually made it passed Bruce's torso he might have actually felt a little threatened.

T _immy hm?_

"Jay," Dickie hissed, "It's Batman. You cant talk to Batman like that."

'Jays' glare only seemed to strengthen at the reminder, eyes momentarily flicking to Dickie behind him, "Exactly. he's gonna turn us in. Give us away to those rotten bastards at child services. I'm not goin' there. And I sure as hell ain't letting him take you or Timmy there."

What did Bruce do? He couldn't go home with a clean (Or cleaner) conscious knowing he could have helped three young kids. But from what Jay said they weren't exactly going to go willingly. 

"B...Batman?" The timid voice almost made him jump and both Batman and Jay turned to face the smallest of the group. The boy in Dickie's arms shuffled around a bit before baby blue eyes rose to meet his own.

Timmy tilted his head slightly, still refusing to leave the safety of Dickie's embrace but sitting up straighter and wiping harshly at his cheeks with the palms of his hands. Dark bangs fell in front of his eyes as he stared at Bruce, "Are you really Batman?"

Bruce paused before nodding. There was no reason to deny it after all. He lowered himself closer to the ground in hopes of seeming less threatening, keeping an ear open for Jay to make any quick moves, "I am. And you are?" He held a hand out, slowly his movements as he heard a sharp intake of breath from Jay and caught Dickies cautionary glare.

Timmy hesitated, obviously unsure, before reaching passed the shield Dickie had set up around him and placing his hand (So small, so tiny) in Batman's own. The hand was pale, seemingly the cleanest of the boys skin, with bitten down nubs for fingernails. It shook as he gave it a gentle squeeze in welcome, though from the cold or the fact Batman (Or a stranger in general) was touching him Bruce didn't know. 

"Tim," He offered no more, giving the tiniest, yet sweetest smile Bruce thinks he's ever seen. As quick as it appeared it vanished, worry filling Tim's eyes as he bit his lip, "Mr. Batman sir...?"

"Yes Tim?"

"Y...." A harsh swallow, "You're not gonna turn us into the bat people r...right? Dick and Jay s...said I wouldn't ever have to go there, a...and I really don't want to because there's a lot of mean people and they wont like Jason because he's loud and acts mean and Dickie thinks no one would want him because he's older and I _really_ don't want to be separated from them because they said we would always be together and no one would ever harm me again and..."

The kid was rambling, obviously beginning to panic and dickie instantly began shushing and rubbing Tim's back as though it was routine to calm the boy down from his own anxiety.

Bruce's heart broke. He couldn't just leave them here. If he didn't take them in they would either be lost to the streets or an officer would likely find them and turn them in anyways, with no care for their wishes. But from what he's gathered he needs to put more work into safer orphanages and homes for children.

He must have stayed silent for to long, because when he finally focused on the kids in front of them Tim's eyes were wide as saucers and Dick had slowly begun sinking back into the shadows again despite Batman still holding Tim's hand.

He sighed, giving the hand in his grasp another gentle squeeze before letting go, "Don't worry Tim, I'm not giving you away to anyone."

Jason scoffed behind him. "But you're not gonna just let us go either right?"

Bruce glanced over his shoulder at the kid. He still held the stick, knuckles white from his tight grip around the wood (Gonna have to check his hands for splinters), arms crossed against his chest with a deep scowl set on his face.

"No. I'm not. You three are coming home with me."

Dick gasped, eyes wide as he stared at Batman. Tim's teeth dug deeper into his bottom lip. Bruce feared he would break skin if he bit any harder.

"What," Teal eyes gave him a pointed look. Bruce nodded, standing back up, cape falling behind him and he caught Jason scooting back so it didn't touch his feet.

Dick followed his actions, arm still draped protectively across Tim's chest as he helped the younger stand. If Tim was bothered by his socked foot getting soaked by the cold wet ground he gave no reaction.

Tim's eyes were filled with amazement despite tension still filling his stance. Batman was a stranger and untrustworthy. It was understandable.

Bruce smiled down at the boys before pressing a button on his gauntlet, calling the Batmobile to the alleyway entrance. As soon as it arrived Batman stepped towards it, passing jay in a single stride.

"Come now boys."

Dick made a move to step forward before Jason stood in front of him, back to Bruce and speaking in quick hushed tones. Bruce still heard the words anyways, "Are we really going to trust this bozo Dickie? Just get into 'is car and hope he doesn't wash our memories or kill us or something?"

Tim instantly reached out and cluing to the second, one of Jay's hands coming to rest in his hair, fingers smoothing through it rhythmically. Dick frowned, eyes flicking over both of their heads to Batman then back down to Jay.

"Batman doesn't hurt people who haven't done anything wrong. We haven't done anything wrong so he has no reason to hurt us right? And what else are we going to do Jason? Winters coming around again and we haven't found enough food for all of us in weeks. These clothes aren't going to keep us warm and we just got kicked out of our last hiding place," There was weight added to the words and Jason's head lowered, chin resting on the crown of Tim's head. 

Dick tugged them both into a hug, "It's my job to keep you guys alive and safe. I've always done everything I can to make sure of that right?" Two nods, "So trust me when I think we will be ok. I wont let anyone hurt anyone while I'm around."

With one more squeeze the three parted and Dick lead the smaller two towards him. With a singular nod he had Jason take Tm to the car. The eldest's eyes flickered between Batman and the two other boys, giving a short hum of acceptance when Jason gave him a thumbs up. 

Bruce was about to question if he needed help with something as he watched Dick turn around and head down to a small hole in the side of the building next to them, shifting a pallet out of the way. Watching the two now shuffling into his car from the corner of his eye, he stepped forward before he noticed a small breathing bundle be pulled from the hole in the wall. Dick held the tiny bundle to his chest, bouncing them on his hip before turning back to Batman.

The sight left Bruce speechless. Right in Dick's arms was a small toddler, no older than 3 or 4 years old, emerald eyes staring right through him.

Dick spoke to the boy quietly, soft smile on his lips as he pushed black hair out of the boys eyes, "Hey lil' D, this is Batman. You remember Tim talking about Batman right?" The toddler gave a small nod, thumb in his mouth "He's going to take us somewhere nice and safe with Timmy and Jay ok?" Another nod from the bundle before Dick finally walked back to the car and climbed into the back seat of the Batmobile, settling down next to the other children.

Bruce wanted to run a hand through his hair. 4 kids. 4 _kids._ And one of them was a toddler! Where were their parents? Were they dead? Alive? Did the 4 of them run away or were they kicked out? They all look like they might be related. Are they brothers? Cousins?

What was Alfred going to think?

With a final deep breath he climbed into the front seat, peaking at the 4 children in the review mirror to find Jason examining the inside of the vehicle with distaste, Tim clinging to Jason's arm that was wrapped protectively around his shoulders, eyes flicking around the car with pure fascination, and Dick continuing to bounce the small child on his knee, smiling and making faces while said child sucks on his thumb.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Only three days have passed since bringing the boys back to the cave. 

Alfred had done little more than raise an eyebrow (Something Bruce knew meant 'We _will_ be discussing this later') watching Bruce step out of the car only to be followed by 4 children tumbling out of the back seat. There was a short humph as he took in their clothes and dirtied faces before turning on his heel to collect the necessary items to check each boy over, another thing Bruce knew he would be getting a talk about.

Jason had been especially untrustworthy of the butler, something Alfred didn't seem particularly prepared for, but faced with as much composure and grace as everything else he did. The second oldest of the group watched every move with precision, while simultaneously keeping a close eye on Bruce as he wandered to the showers to clean up.

Alfred had just been giving them all the ok, picking the remainder of any splinters from Jason's hand, when Bruce finally finished changing into sweatpants and a loose shirt. if any of them were shocked to learn that the legendary Batman was Gotham's good ol' Brucie Wayne, non of them mentioned it, which was odd in and of itself. but ultimately something Bruce almost happily put to the side to be dealt with later. If the way Jason swapped between glaring at the two adults in the room and how the youngest of the group (Now known as Damian, after Dick introduced each of them to Alfred) continued to stare him down while sucking his thumb told Bruce anything about the next few days, it was that he was going to have a _lot_ on his hands.

Aside from the cold hearted gazes, and Tim trembling in Dick's arms and letting out the most gut wrenching whimper when Alfred tried to wipe his face down with a warm cloth (Which Dick eventually just took from the old man and did it himself) everything had gone as smoothly as Bruce could have hoped for their first hour home.

When Alfred had suggested the boys follow him upstairs so he could prepare guest bedrooms though...

"We only need one."

Dick's voice was soft when he spoke, obviously trying to be polite despite now having three children clinging to his arms. Tim looked terrified, baby blues wide and Bruce knew if his nails were any sharper they would be digging into Dicks skin. Damian kept his short chubby arms tight around dicks neck, face expressionless but Bruce could see his tiny hands trembling where they rested on the eldest's shoulder. Jason's arms locked securely around Dicks waist. He stared at Alfred with what Bruce could only describe as pure hatred for even suggesting such a thing.

Alfred went unfazed by the venomous and petrified gazes, simply offering a gentle smile, hands clasped in front of him, and nodding.

"Of course young masters. If you would follow me I can show you to your bedroom for the night."

Since then they had mainly been avoiding each other. It was rare for the boys to leave their room, a tactic Bruce could understand well enough. They trusted Alfred enough to let him into the room to clean (Though, Bruce hoped they at least know better than to deny the butler entry), but from what Alfred conveys back to him Dick is the only one that every actually speaks.

"I'm afraid the others are not very welcoming of their new surroundings," Alfred had hummed as he served Bruce his dinner on the first day (The boys refused to eat outside of their own room), "Master Dick is very polite and responsible, possibly too much so for his age, and enjoys conversation. But the others are consistently tense and scared whenever I am in the room. It's truly concerning."

Bruce had taken the words in stride. He knew non of them would open up so fast, but the fact that they didn't even find a smidge of comfort from Alfred really was worrying. Bruce didn't know a single person who could bring instant peace and comfort to a room better than the butler after all.

He trusted Alfred to make sure each child ate and were well taken care of, dressed in whatever clothes the older man was able to salvage from Bruce's passed years. Alfred had even passed along a few short messages after the first day from Dick saying 'The showers are amazing' and 'The bed is very comfortable' but it just didn't seem like he was gaining any solid footing anywhere.

After all, Bruce had only seen the group a hand full of times. Always in pairs. Be it Dick carrying Damian around, or Jason dragging Tim back to their bedroom at the first sighting of either adult. He understood on some levels. He's not exactly letting them leave, he's a stranger, he's untrustworthy. But even Dick had been avoiding his company despite appearing the most mature of the bunch.

Bruce couldn't watch them, not having cameras set up in his guest bedrooms for privacy reasons, but he has heard mumbling from walking passed their room. Arguments.

_"What if he tries something? I cant go through this again Dickie! What if he-"_

_A hushing sound and shuffling, "He wont. And quiet, you're gonna wake Tim and Damian."_

_"He's just keeping us here Dick. No rhyme or reason. There has to be a catch. No adult had ever offered to 'bring us home' without a catch."_

_"I know. I promised I wouldn't let anyone touch you guys ever again didn't I? I'll do anything I can to keep that promise. I'm sure when Bruce is ready we will talk and he will share his terms. Maybe if we are lucky he's just a nice guy looking out for some kids."_

_A laugh. A bitter one, "You have to much optimism big bird. Put that big brain of yours to rest and go to bed. I'll take first watch tonight."_

That's another thing. They have been taking turns sleeping.

From what Bruce has gathered its only Dick and Jason doing it. but the fact that they feel so unsafe in his home as to take shifts on sleeping does hurt a small bit.

They were protective of each other.

But it wasn't just the older two.

On the third night after bringing them home, Bruce woke up to the sound of screaming.

He had been quick to rush to their bedroom, pained cries and low groans echoing from the inside. He had tried the door (Why did all the guest bedrooms have locks again?), but in the end he broke it open, more concerned for the boys safety than to care about much else.

Once inside Bruce found Dick tucked into the farthest corner from the door, long legs pulled tight to his chest. The teen had one hand pressed firmly up against his ear as he rocked back and forth and his eyes were pressed against his knees like he was trying to block out any remaining light. The actions were similar to the average response to fear toxin, but Bruce saw nothing of scarecrow and no alarms had been set off alerting him of an intruder.

Jason was kneeling in front of him, for once not being completely logged into his surroundings, not even having noticed Bruce's rough entrance. He was obviously trying to help the older of the two breath, his own breaths exaggerated as he pressed Dicks hand flat against his chest. Bruce noticed how Jay kept his thumb pressed to Dicks pulse, counting what Bruce assumed was Dick's heart beat under his breath.

"Come 'n blue bird, just one breath at a time. With me ok?" Another deep inhale, "You're not there. You're here with me n' Timmy n' Dami," His voice was smooth, steady, and patient, "No ones hurt," As he watched, Jason had managed to coax Dick's other hand from his ear, pressing it just as firmly to the ground next to Dick's hip, "You feel that? Solid ground. No ones goin' nowhere."

Bruce had been so focused on the two teens, that he didn't even realize his entrance had actually been noticed. By Tim and Damian.

Tim was the one who met his eyes first. The younger boy shrunk under Bruce's gaze, hands fidgeting in his lap where he sat pressed against Jason's side. Despite his obvious fear, or at least aggressive discomfort, he scooted in front of them, creating a barrier to keep Bruce from getting any closer than he was.

Damian on the other hand seemed to be acting as more of a weighted blanket, having slowly managed to spread Dick's legs until he could settle between them, head resting against Dick's chest and tying him to the here and now. From over Jason's shoulder emerald eyes met blue and Bruce had never seen a more venomous glare from a three year old (Jason must have taught him well).

After Jason had gotten Dick to calm down enough and noticed Tim and Damian staring down their new guest, he turned and screamed at Bruce until he backed out of the room, then slammed the broken door in his face. He needed Alfred to pull him away from the door to keep him from opening it again.

That night, he insisted he stayed close in case something were to happen. and despite the disapproving look Alfred sent his way, the man said nothing and quietly retired back to his own room.

Bruce was just starting to settling on the floor, legs tired from standing, when Dick's harsh breathing steadily began to turn into broken sobs. The tears were muffled, as though his face was pressed against someone's shoulder, and Bruce counted the seconds as Jason's voice echoed from inside the room, murmured nothings and promises that nearly soothed Bruce to sleep.

Minutes passed and Bruce had been brought back to full alertness when there was shuffling from inside. 

He heard a quiet 'Lets get you and the kiddos back to sleep alright? I'll take over for the night'. It sounded like Dick had tried to argue, but Jason had apparently been having non of it. Bruce could tell just from the surprised shout and the sound of bed springs that Jason had most likely pushed the elder onto the bed.

"Big wing, meet bed. Bed, big wing. Fall in love," The words brought a chuckle out of their owner, a quiet sinker from Tim, and a snort from Dick.

Bruce had barely had enough time to take in their laughter- because he's _never_ heard the boys laugh before why has he never heard them laugh before- when Dick had continued speaking.

"Fine, but I'm covering all of tomorrow night."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night big bird. Now hop to it," There was more squeaking that indicated shifting to get comfortable and several other bodies climbing onto the bed.

Bruce waited a few more minutes, patiently listening for each child's breathing to go even. Just when he thought everyone was asleep again, Jason probably keeping himself occupied doing something else, the 2 oldest spoke.

His voice was soft, quiet. Bruce thought he might have been talking to himself.

"It's the four of us against the world...right?"

There was a pause.

"Always and forever Jay."

It was after that that Bruce had taken his leave and he knew Jason wouldn't be the only one not sleeping tonight.

When Alfred came to wake him up for breakfast on the fourth day since bringing the boys home, he found Bruce already up in his study, hands skimming over the keyboard of his laptop.

"Working a case this early Master Bruce?"

Bruce hummed, " A personal case," the two shared a look and Alfred understood without having to speak further. The butler relayed a message from Dick when he had gone to check on them before Bruce (And offer to either fix the door or move them to a new bedroom). Dick apparently apologized for disturbing their sleep, and added that Jason was sorry for yelling at both of them (Bruce doesn't believe he is, and he doesn't blame him)

But just from what he's seen of the boys so far was enough for anyone to be concerned.

It was time to look into who his guests were.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Richard John Grayson

Born: March 20th

Age: 15

Only child of John Grayson and Mary Loyd Grayson. Formerly a part of Haley's Circus, performed under the name 'The Flying Graysons'. At age 9 both John and Mary Grayson fell to their deaths during a show and Richard was immediately placed into a collective home for troubled young boys. The following August led to the woman owning the home moving overseas and all of the children were placed into the surrounding orphanages. Richard was shortly after put down as a run away when he failed to show up for 2 weeks. No further information found.

Name: Jason Peter Todd

Born: August 16th

Age: 12

Only known child of Willis Todd and Catherine Todd. At age 9 both parents filled out a missing child's report but it was dropped two weeks later, Willis claiming he had returned home. Catherine was placed missing shortly after, but no action was taken to finding her.

Name: Timothy Jackson Drake

Born: July 19th

Age: 8

Only child and heir of Jackson Drake and Janet drake. Parents had been excavators and well known business owners until Janet died while on a business trip when Tim was 5. The same accident put Jack in a 6 month long coma. After awakening, records showed a drastic decrease in the Drake family savings over the next couple of years. Tim was placed as missing closely after his 7th birthday, but due to Jackson Drakes passing 3 months later, his missing child case was quickly dropped.

Not a thing on Damian.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. Despite the records, these boys were practically mysteries to him. Not something the world's greatest detective normally found himself saying. 

What happened in the 5 years Dick was left to the streets? Why did Jason's parents claim he returned home? Why did Tim never return home despite still having a living father? Where does Damian fit into all this?

How did they all meet?

Footsteps alerted him of Alfred’s arrival before the door to his study opene, "Master Bruce, lunch is ready."

Had he really been looking into the boys for that long?

"Just a few more minutes Alfred."

The old man cleared his throat. Bruce frowned, eyes flicking up to glance at the butler only to notice his raised eyebrow, "I have told the young masters to wait for your arrival before beginning their meal. I would prefer not to keep 4 hungry mouths waiting, as I'm sure you would agree.”

Bruce could have sworn he stopped breathing for a moment. The boys are waiting for him? How did Alfred manage to get them out of their room? Why were they agreeing to eat with him after avoiding him for nearly a week now? _Especially_ after what he saw the previous night.

"Alright Alfred," He stood, setting the multiple files and notes to the side and shutting his computer down. There had to be something he was missing, some key factor that connected all the dots that he just wasn't able to connect.

But right now he had lunch to eat.

The boys were waiting for him just as Alfred had claimed. Today's lunch was taking place in the kitchen, instead of the larger dining room that was normally used when important guests were invited over or large parties were thrown. 

The smaller table and room obviously didn't stop Jason from sitting as far awaiy from his chair as physically possible. The young teen, upon Bruce's entrance, was twirling a fork through his fingers, eyes narrowing at Bruce before returning to his plate that had a simple sandwich (Or as simple as a sandwich could get when made by Alfred) and a side bowl of soup.

Next to him sat Tim, his posture straight and hands overlapping each other in his lap. Despite the posture, Bruce could tell just by looking at the boy that he wanted nothing more than to tuck himself against Dick’s side and hide away from the world. The pleased smile sent his way was a controlled reaction though, something that made shivers crawl up Bruce's spine and scream at him that it wasn't right, wasn't natural.

Dicks response was the kindest of the three, lip’s turning just upward enough to appear welcoming before turning his back to Bruce and continuing to help Damian settle into his seat.

"Hello Bruce."

Bruce nodded, returning the smile, "Hello dick, boys," Tim’s grip on his hands tightened in his lap and Bruce would have frowned if he didn’t know it would stress him further. 

Alfred had just placed a plate in front of him when he spoke again, "I've been meaning to ask actually. Do you prefer Dick or Richard?"

At the question, Tim’s facade momentarily broke to frown and Jason's grip on the fork tightened. Dick’s smile turned tight, "Dick is fine, thank you for asking though. Lunch looks amazing and Alfred did a beautiful job preparing! If this is how it looks every day I dont think I’d ever want to leave."

"Not that he'd ever let us," Jason mumbled.

Dick made no comment, grabbing a fork and knife and beginning to cut the food on his plate into smaller bites before switching his plate with Tim’s and starting to work on Damian’s.

Bruce sat patiently, watching as each of the three smaller boys waited till Dick was finished preparing the younger’s food, and took a bite of his own. After a brief pause, where Dick seems to savor the flavors on his tongue, he nodded and Jason and Tim began eating. Dick smiles as both of their faces light up, Jason's much more reserved than Tim’s, before turning once again to help Damian eat the little pieces of bread and vegetables spread out on his plate.

Bruce waits just a moment longer, pleased to actually _see_ the (too skinny, much too skinny) kids eating with his own eyes, before he tries to gain a bit more info, "I've never seen a 3 year old eat so well. His parents must have been very good with him."

A sharp intake from Dick and he caught a glare from Jason out of the corner of his eye.

"H...He's actually 4...M...M...Mr. Bruce Wayne sir," Tim’s quiet voice speaks over the tense silence.

Bruce hummed, forcing himself to ignore the tension and asking a question he already knew the answer to, "So I'm guessing you boys are all siblings then? You all look very much alike."

Dick shook his head, refusing to meet Bruce's eyes for the first time since meeting him. He takes a napkin to wipe away a bit of soup from Damian’s face, "No. We are not related."

"I see. Might I ask where your parents are then?"

Tim jumps as Jason slams his fork down on the table. Dick glances at him, obviously sending a look telling the young teen to calm down but Jay just ignored it.

Teal met blue as Jason rose to his feet, his chair making a protesting screech from being pushed back so fast. A finger points at Bruce and he tilts his head, "Listen 'ere old man, and listen well. We don't need you asking questions about anyone's parents or relations or anythin'. Why don't you just get to the damn point and tell us why we are really here huh?"

"Jason-" Dick starts, Tim long since losing his stiff posture and now clinging to his arm, nearly curled into his lap.

"No, I understand where his frustrations are coming from Dick. It brings me no offence," Bruce keeps his tone light, peaceful. It only seemed to anger Jason more, teal narrowing and teeth bared.

Bruce clears his throat, "I knew it would be best to bring you boys here. You wouldn't have gone to any foster home willingly, and leaving you out there to defend for ourselves on the street, especially being so young, was beyond the question. I knew you would be safe here, well fed, well taken care of. If you would like the pleasure I would like you to stay here, get to know you. Once you are more comfortable i would even like you to consider letting me foster you."

"This ain't our _home_ . We aren't gonna become some stupid little charoirty case for you and turn into prance around pets," Dick once again opened his mouth to speak before Jason continued, anger coating his tongue, "I'm not gonna let your grubby, month filth hands get anywhere near anyone under my watch. And I’m certainly not gonna accept any _pity-_ " The word is spit out with pure venom "- just because we a couple of street rats. We were fine before you dragged us here and we will be perfectly fine as soon as we get out."

With one final slam of his silverware on the table (Something Alfred would have definitely said something about if he had been here) he marched out of the kitchen. Bruce had to say it was the first time he saw one of the boys go off alone.

When silence hit the room he waited for Dick to get angry, maybe storm after him.

Instead, Dick sighed, standing and lifting Damian up and onto his hip before taking Tim’s (Shaking) hand. The younger boy had barely moved since Jason had started yelling, staring at his lap. Dick gave his grip a gentle squeeze that seemed to snap tim out of his trance.

"Thank you for the meal Bruce, '' The slight upturn of Dicks lips felt wrong, "It was a pleasure dining with you, but these two really should be going down for a nap right about now."

Before they could leave Bruce cleared his throat, catching their attention. He notices Tim tense up and Dick moves instinctually to shift in-between them.

"Is there something you need bruce?" Dick’s smile was flawless as he glanced over his shoulder at bruce. The perfect performance smile.

"I would like to speak with you after the children have settled. Is that alright?" Tim tensed further (If that was possible) despite Bruce not having even said a word to him. Dick’s smile actually faltered, frowning and giving a slight nod of the head, "Thank you. I will have Alfred show you to my study after you are ready."

Dick nodded again, grip tightening ever so slightly on both of the boys in his grasp, before leaving the room.

During the meal Alfred, upon Bruce's request, installed a camera in the boys guest room. Which lead to him watching Jason make a mess of the bedding as he threw it around and stomped on it, only to freeze up like a deer in headlights as the door opened and Dick entered.

Tim had instantly pulled away from Dick’s now loose grasp and sprinted towards him, throwing his arms around his waist and holding on so tight Bruce feared he would rip through the fabric. Jason barely seemed to take notice, chest heaving and his hands in firsts at his sides.

"Breath little wing," Dick’s voice was soft over the audio, stepping to the now bare bed and setting Damian down on top of it. He gently grabbed Jason's wrists and smoothed his thumb in small circles over the cloth of Jason’s long sleeve shirt, "Come out of that place ok? I’m here, Timbo’s here, Lil' D’s here. _We_ need you _here_ ok? Not there. Not with him."

Dick had continued speaking, voice a low and calm volume till slowly, ever so slowly, Jason's form began to relax. After glancing around the room at his mess he sagged forward into Dick’s awaiting arms.

Bruce couldn't hear much of what was said after that. Only hushed tones as Tim was squished between them and Damian clung to his shirt from behind.

It must have been close to 5 minutes before Jason pulled away, Dick smoothing back Jason's bangs and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Ok Little Wing. You, Baby Bird, and Baby Bat all need to go to bed. I'm declaring nap time."

"Are you taking watch?" Jason's voice was quiet, but Bruce heard the scratchiness in his tone.

"I will be after I get back."

Like a switch was flipped Jason tenses up again, "Where are you going?"

Dick doesn't meet his eyes as he replies, "Bruce would like to speak with me,” The words were final, but they brought nothing but chaos down upon the room.

A mixture of, "You can't be with that old man alone!" and "Not alone! Don't go alone!" were shouted and Dick only held them close to his chest again.

"I'm the oldest. I make the decisions. I think this is a good decision and I'm sticking with it."

"He's gonna hurt you. He's a bad man! You told me to stay away from bad men!" It was the first time Bruce hadn't heard Tim stutter.

Dick shushed him, easily picking up the younger and placing him on the bed next to Damian. After a moment he pushed Jason back onto the mattress also, easily ignoring both of the boy's complaints and Damian’s hard gaze.

"I don't think Bruce is a bad man. Remember, he's Batman?'' He pushed the hair back from Tim’s face, "You know better than any of us that Batman isn't bad. That he fights for what's right. I think we can trust him," His eyes flicker to Jason’s, "Let me follow my gut on this ok? I'll be right back."

"You pinky promise?" Tim holds out a tiny pinky. Dick snorts before hooking it with his own. Damian and Jason are both quick to join in.

"I pinky promise. Now get some rest. I want to see three pairs of closed eyes when I get back," A stern look flashes across his face as he stands up straight, hands on his hips, "Jason, you took watch all last night and have been up the longest so you better go to bed."

Jason frowned, obviously still displeased with the situation, but nods before laying down next to the others. Dick’s face once again lights up, pressing a kiss to the crown of each of their heads before leaving the room.

Bruce had the computer shut down before Alfred even knocked on his study door to let him know they had arrived. After opening the door and allowing Dick to enter Alfred made his leave (Though not without sending Bruce one of his 'So help me if you mess this up' looks) 

Bruce had to admit. Dick looked a lot better since their first meeting. In only the 4 days since he brought him home, the teen’s skin had gained back much of the color the streets seemed to have taken, dark skin standing out against one of Bruce's old high school shirts. His lean figure fit well into his acrobatic background, and if Bruce didn't know any better he would say Dick was also sizing him up, taking him in, and trying to figure out how much of a threat Bruce actually was (Despite his earlier words).

Bruce smiled, standing and holding a hand out, "Hello Dick, if you would be so kind as to sit down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh, we all love cliff hangers right? Idk how I feel about this chapter compared to the others, but I really wanted to get another chapter up, since I have to work the next few days and I have no idea when the next chapter will actually be up. Enjoy! Let me know if I missed anything!


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce smiled, standing and holding a hand out, "Hello Dick, if you would be so kind as to sit down."

God he sounded like a principle.

Had the boys been in school before the streets? Highly unlikely. Maybe Jason and Tim for a small bit, but Dick had probably been homeschooled due to the circus life, and with Damian being so young...

"Bruce," The name was direct, calm, "May I ask why you wanted to speak?" Dick held himself well enough as he shook Bruce's hand, doing very good to hide his obvious discomfort (Bruce wonders when the last time Dick was alone without one of the others was). The teen sits in the love seat across from his desk, back straight.

Bruce himself once again sits, frowning. This wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go. He wanted these boys to trust him, not to step on eggshells. He sighed before placing his skin in the palm of his hand, elbow resting on his desk.

"I'm not here to hurt you or keep you against your will. You know that right?" 

Apparently it wasn't what Dick had been expeting him to say, eyebrows meeting in the center of his forehead, If Bruce didn't know any better he'd say Dick almost appeared alarmed, "I'm sorry?"

Bruce kept his features lax, "I meant what I said at dinner Dick. I want to foster you 4. Make sure you're well taken care of," He smooths his free hand over the papers on his desk, financial records Lucius needed him to sign, "I'm sure my... night job is a little extreme, and a risk. If you wish i could find someone trustworthy to look after you instead of me. But I honestly think you shouldn't be out on the streets."

Dick smiled.

"If you think its your job as Batman that has us scared I'm afraid you are very wrong. Tim has known who you are since he was 5."

Now it was Bruce's turn to be alarmed. How did Tim figure out who he was? What did Bruce let slip? Did he tell anyone?

Without giving Bruce much time to sit on his thoughts Dick continued, "I'm going to be honest with you Bruce. Is that alright?" Bruce gave a hesitant nod. He did not like the way Dick leaned farward and rested his clasped hands on his knees. "I want to stay here. I know with time and patience the others will grow to feel the same. I want to believe you when you say you won't hurt us. Won't _touch_ us," He paused, crystal eyes turning hard and cold as he moves his gaze towards the window to his left, "But we have all been through pain," The teen's jaw tightens and Bruce watches as his hands begin shaking from how tightly he was clenching them together, "Those _boys_ have been through enough pain, for me to just trust anyone with them."

Bruce nods.

"Despite me being the one on the streets the longest, being the _oldest_ , they have seen and been through so much worse than any street fight or drug deal I've ever seen. I _need_ to protect them, with my life if thats what it takes," His eyes soften a fraction as his eyes move back to Bruce, "I need to keep them safe. You understand that right? Protecting the ones you care about more than anything?"

Bruce did understand. More than anything. He failed to do it when he was as young as Tim, and he's been trying to save anyone else he could ever since. 

Dick throws him a short smile, like tossing a begging dog a bone after a long tiring day, "So I want to trust you. Trust this place. Trust _them_ with you. That you won't hurt or use them. Because you're Batman, and Batman doesn't hurt innocent people," He sighs and for the first time Bruce sees the actual weight thats always been on Dicks shoulders since he first met him. The kid slumps farward, one hand moving to his hair. The bags under his eyes seem heavier, exhasted and filled with haunting memories of the past.

Bruce knows that look well. It's the same one he's seen reflecting back at him in the mirror after a rough night on patrol, or after failing to save someone he knew he could have. It's not a look a 15 year old boy should be wearing.

"I...I want to trust this isn't all some foofy dream and we aren't all just going to wake back up in some dusty hole in the wall, struggling for our next meal," Dick shivers at the thought and Bruce fights the urge to offer him a blanket when he wraps an arm around himself, "Can I do that Bruce?"

"Yes."

Dick smiles, small and hesitant, "Good," A pause, a moment to collect himself, "Because if you hurt any of them I will personally make sure to find a way that Batman never shows his face again," Bruce knows he should feel threatened but he doesn't. Dick's very aware that he could never do anthing to hurt him. But the fact that Dick was even brave enough to threaten the Gotham Knight to his face made the situation all the more serious.

"I will do everything in my power to help you keep them safe," Bruce's voice was light, gentle, and relief pours out of Dicks stiff frame, "But Dick, I need to know what I can do to start."

Over the next 15 minutes bruce managed to get a few more bits of information.

He discovered what happened the night he found them. Apparently memebers from the drug deal he had been busting found the 4 of them hidding while running away. Thinking they were placed there to lsiten in on the deal several of the goons tried to attack them and in the process of escaping Tim had gotten seperated from Dick and the others (And lost his shoe), leading Bruce to find him crying in the alley. Jason had been the first to spot them, distracting Bruce enough so that Dick could hide Damian away safely till they managed to get away (Which obviously didn't happen).

What had caught Bruce's curiosity was how Dick responded when Bruce had called Tim 'Timothy'. Sharp eyes bore into him, hands digging into his jeaned thigh.

"Do not call him that. You are not allowed to call him that," Was what was snapped at Bruce.

Bruce had obviously apologized, making a vow to never speak the name again and to inform Alfred to not call him such either. Dick had relaxed quickly after the promise was made, fingers drumming instead of digging into his skin.

Dick made sure to tell him of several triggers and other cautionary info after that.

Such as Tim being terrified of strangers touching him, or how he was uncomfortable being in a room alone. And along with Timothy, hated being called son.

Or that Damian didn't speak. The way Dick had said it sounded as though he once had, but when Bruce asked Dick once again tensed up and refused to answer.

Jason's list was a bit heavier. It mainly consisted of not cornering him unless Bruce wanted a solid punch to the throat (Dick said the words like he spoke from experience). But the few warnings Dick gave him about keeping needles and alcohol out of sight made a shiver go up Bruce's spine.

"Oh," Dick had paused, crystal eyes watching Bruce's movements carefully, "Don't ask him about the layers."

Bruce had noticed. The few times he was able to get a good look at Jason the boy always wore several layers of clothing, even in the guest bedroom with the others (All hand me downs of course). Bruce had even had Alfred turn the tempture up in the manor several times, thinking Jason was cold, but to no avail. The young teen had pushed through it until Alfred was relaying to him how uncomfortable Jason appeared everytime he was let into their room to clean up. He was tempted to ask Dick what Jason was hiding, but just the look he was being given was enough to steer him away from that.

Whatever it was Jason would tell him when he was ready. If he ever was.

Bruce had taken each word Dick spoke to heart. He kenw it would take time for the boys to trust him, after all Dick was the most persuasive of them and he still refused to turn his back to Bruce. But no matter how long it took he wanted them to be comfortable within the manor walls, see the building as a home over a prison or trap.

After he left, Bruce pulled the camera to their room back up, smiling when he noticed all 3 of the boys had waited for him, jumping on the teen the moment he walked into the room and checking him over for injuries. Dick had simply chuckled, hugging them all to his chest before motioning back to the bed.

After that 2 more days passed without too many problems. Dick had convinced the others to begin eating dinner with him every night, and in turn Bruce didnt push any unwanted questions onto them. He wanted them to get comfortable around him before he dove right into the hard stuff.

"I just want to let you boys know that I will be going out tonight, but Alfred will be here if you need anything."

"Is Batman going out?" Tim asked quietly. Thankfully he had stopped stuttering on smaller sentences when around Bruce as long as he wasn't stressed or rushed. Small victories.

Bruce nodded with a small smile and Tim tried his best to hide his grin.

He quickly learned that not only was Tim very smart (Possibly almost as smart as Bruce) and figured out his identity years ago, but was also a huge Batman fan. Bruce had been patient to ask Dick if Tim would like a tour of the cave but wanted to wait until the younger boy was more relaxed around Bruce in general.

Jason did little more than hum. Apparently, Dick had also had a talk with him about playing nice. Apparently in Jason's book that meant 'If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.'

Damian simply blinked at him before returnig to his pieces of cut up chicken and Dick nodded, "Stay safe, it's suppose to be cold tonight."

Bruce smiled before standing, clearing his plate, and returing to the cave to get ready for patrol. Progress with the boys has been slow, painfully so, but steady over the past couple days and Bruce was happy to say he saw Damian smile when Bruce was talking to Dick during dinner the day before.

He would have to check into buying actual clothes for the boys too. Hand me downs from Bruce's old days were starting to run thin, especially since many of them didn't actually fit any of the boys properly to begin with. Maybe he could get a few toys for the younger ones also...

Thoughts kept Bruce busy until he was climbing into the bat mobile and out to patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another day. we're digging a little deeper into the boys past and Bruce is (Hopefully) starting to realize this isn't going to be easy as he thought. Which of course not because its me. The next chapters might not come for a few days again since my friends are leaving for college and I'm trying to spend time with them (Such as me not getting home till after 4 last night) but I promise the next chapter is on the way! Though I do want to thank everyone who has commented so far, it honestly brings a huge smile to my face every time I get one and everyone has just been so nice despite me being a really new at posting my stories. As always, let me know if you find anything that looks out of place, and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Alarms.

Flashing lights.

"Wha…" Bruce's mouth felt like someone had stuffed it full of cotton when he tried to speak. He needed to move. Those sounded like police sirens, and even though he couldn't remember anything else, he knew he couldn't stay here.

He hissed when he moved his arm to call the Batmobile, gauntlet sticky with what Bruce could only assume was his own blood. What happened?

A deep groan pushed its way out of his chest as he dragged himself towrads the car now parked in front of him, drapping himself over the driver and passenger seats and wincing when the door automatically shuts behind him.

"Master Bruce! Please come in! Bruce!" There was a voice in his ear. Alfred, if he had to guess. How long had he been out? How long had Alfred even been shouting? Why was Alfred shouting again?

He tried to think of why the butler sounded so worried, but before he could darkness cloted his vision.

The next time Bruce opened his eyes it was to the white piercing lights of the caves infirmary. Bruce cried out in pain as a hand pressed to his torso and Alfred's pale eyes came into view.

"You must remain awake Master Bruce. You have a major concussion and..." But Bruce could barely focus on what his old friend was saying, blurred vision pointed at the three young boys standing off to the side.

"Th...Three...?" There should be four right? Bruce thinks there was four when he left today at least. Maybe he had counted wrong?

To his left he could hear a young voice's deep breathing, saying his name on repeat, trying to gain his attention. But he couldn't force himself to turn and see who it was. His eyes were stuck on the three small (So, so small. Was he ever that small? He couldn't have been) in front of him. He smiled. Because you should always smile at small children right? That's what you did? How did he know these kids again?

They looked scared. Why were they scared? Why were they in the cave? Children shouldn't be in the cave. Theres too much dangerous stuff down here for children. Go upstairs children.

Surprisingly, the oldest of the three shifted forward. He lifted the smallest higher onto his hip and glanced at the other one who hid behind him with wide eyes. Bruce's eyes fluttered closed for just a moment, but when he opened them again a hand was gripping his own blood stained one, teal eyes piercing into him.

"Stay awake old man. You hear me? Keep your damn eyes open."

A pained gasp stuttered passed his lips as he felt pain stab his side again. He really was not liking all this pain. Why so much pain?

"J..." A name on the tip of his tongue, but it felt to big for his mouth.

"Shh, dont speak Bruce. Keep those eyes open and on Jay for me ok?" The deep breathing voice to his left spoke, soft and gentle. So similar to how his mother would speak to him when he was young. He sighed. She would have loved these boys, whoever they are.

He missed her so much.

"Bruce. Can you hear us? Bruce?" The voices were getting fuzzy again, the boy in front of him squeezed his hand tighter. He looked scared.

Bruce didn't want him to be scared.

"Bruce?"

Darkness swallowed him.

Sterile lights hung above him when he woke next. H e sighed, placing a hand on his head as he attempted to sit up (The lightness he felt told him he was on Alfred's good painkillers) only to be stopped when he noticed a weight settled ontop of his arm.

A glance to his side had him freezing. Dick was draped over his arm, completely passed out despite the blood- _his_ blood -that covered both his hands and arms. Behind Dick and next to his bed sat Tim and Damian, both fast asleep and curled up in the cushioned chair. Jason, ever alert, sat on gaurd in a stirdier chair next to Dicks, eyes focused on the two younger boys.

"Need some water?" Jay's gaze flickered over to him, raising an eyebrow. Bruce swallowed, realizing just how dry his throat was, before nodding. The young teen hummed, standing and walking around his bed to the end table on his oppisite side, footsteps nearly silent as to not disturb those still sleeping.

He grabbed a pre-prepared cup of water off the table, "Whoever they were they got you good. I thought Batman was suppose to be invulnerable." 

Jay held the straw close enough to Bruce's mouth for Bruce to grab it with his lips and drink. It felt like pure heaven against his throat despite his voice still sounding raw and scratchy when he spoke next.

"How long..."

"A few hours," Was Jasons quick reply, voice a hushed whisper. "It's 4 in the morning now, and your car brought you back at around 12:30. Al and Dickie worked on you for about an hour before you were stable and big bird other there crashed without even cleaning up first," Bruce nodded and Jason crossed his arms after setting the glass back down,  "If you ever do that agian I'm strangling you," The words came out of no where, but they held so much emotion and meaning behind them that Bruce strugglinged not to smile. 

Jason cared. Jason worried. Jason was willing to stay, at least for the time being, and that was enough.

"Now get back to sleep. The old man is apparently putting you on strict bedrest for the next week."

Bruce hummed, offering a kind smile to ease the boys nerves before letting himself drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I want to thank everyone who has continued commenting with each new chapter, and say how amazing they are Like bless? Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

The next week led to an array of stray 'incidents'. 

With Bruce being stuck in bed there was little for him to actually do. He tried paper work, but after telling Lucius about his 'biking acident' that occured any and all work was taken from him. Alfred kept him far from the Bat Computer and any paper cases he was caught working on were quickly swipped away by old fingers.

But he did often find the boys visiting in short spurts. Usually in groups of two, but he has woken up a few times to find all four in the room with him (How they manage to sneak into his room without him knowing he doesn't know). Obviously, the younger two never come by themselves, some sort of protective rule the boys all have set up, but it was nice to see Dick pop in with Damian from time to time, or Jason grudgingly be dragged in by Tim who shyly insisted he was only checking to make sure all of his monitors were working properly.

It had been nice. To have people beside Alfred worrying for him while he was hurt.

When Bruce considered himself healed enough ( _"Im fine Alfred, Its already been 6 days" "You are much too stubborn Master Bruce, Truely")_ he decided it was time to take the boys out to do some shopping.

To say the least... Dick was ecstatic. He rushed from rack to rack, dragging the other three around the store, crystal eyes bright and shinning. Bruce has never seen a 15 year old boy act so young before and he felt an overwhelming sense of relief from managing to take some of Dick's stress off his shoulders, even if it might just be for a small while.

He made sure they went early in the morning on a week day, keeping the stores as empty as possible as to not over whelm the younger ones. Tim made sure to stick close to Dick, going as far as to make the older boy give him a piggy back around the store while they shopped, but Bruce managed to catch a few small smiles as Dick bragged about how dashing Tim would look in certain clothes.

"Come on now Baby Bird, you would look absolutely precious in this! I think my heart would just about me stolen right out of my chest!"

Jason on the other hand, didn't seem to be enjoying himself for much of the trip. Bruce caught him flinching back after looking at prices several different times. Dick would give him a small shove with his hip, smile soft and patient.

"You deserve nice things too Little Wing. It's ok to pick some stuff out," Jay had frowned at the words, but a few minutes later Bruce found them two isles over, Jason rubbing the fabric of a rust colored hoodie between his fingers.

"You like this one?" The younger boys nod was the smallest of things and Bruce fought the urge to scoop him into a hug, "You can add it to the cart."

He simply watched carefully from the side lines, raising an eyebrow when he felt a small tug on his pant leg.

Glancing down, he caught sight of Damian, the young boy not even making it to his knee. Damian held a tiny stuffed dog in his hands, big emerald eyes flicking up to meet Bruce's before raising the toy up to him.

"Would you like that?" He felt two pairs of eyes on him, highly aware of Dick and Jason watching his every move. Damian paused, not even trying to hide the look he sends to the older boys before giving Bruce an unsure nod, "Alright. We can get it for you. Are there anymore you would like?" The young boys eyes brightened and Bruce felt his heart skip a beat.

In the end, they came home with plenty of clothes for a few occasions, at least three pairs of shoes for each boy, and about a dozen or so stuffed animals for Damian.

Bruce also thought ahead and bought coloring books and supplies for the younger two. Having been a fan of coloring himself when he was younger, he thought the boys would like something to do with their free time during the day. Tim found little excitement from it, but while Damian didn't use the books, Bruce did catch him doodling away on printer paper in the living room later that night.

Through the camera in their room he saw Dick dancing around their bedroom with Tim, the smaller boy dressed in his new Superman PJs (He knew if Clark ever learned of this Bruce would never live it down) and the smiles on both of their faces had Bruce grinning for hours.

After their shopping adventure the boys willingly began spending more time outside of their room. He made sure to get each of them a coat so they could go and play outside in the backyard, which had been a whole other adventure of its own, leading to Dick hanging upside down from a low hanging branch and holding Damian close to his chest as they swung back and forth.

Damian seemed to enjoy it, so he said nothing, but Tim stayed wary as though he expected Dick to grab him and force him into the same predicament. Maybe he had in the past. But he kept himself busy by dragging Jason around, examining the rest of the yard that didn't lead into the thick forest behind the estate.

It had been peaceful. So much so that Bruce was caught completely off guard later that same night when the boy were taking off their Jackets. Jason had moved to pull off one of his three layers he had on, and had pulled up both of the under shirts he had on, giving Bruce a glimpse of his back.

Just the little that could be seen was covered in scars and old burn marks. Bruce had froze on the spot, taking a sharp intake of breath.

The sound gained the attention of all the boys, and when he met Jason's eyes he could tell the younger knew what he saw. 

Jason began trembling, holding his jacket (That he had shrugged off a few seconds before) and his hoodie closer to his chest as though attempting to put a shield up between him and Bruce.

Dick shifted towards him, hands up and movements slow like Jason was a timid animal, "Little Wing, it's ok," All the words earned him were rapid shakes of the head.

"J...Jason..." Bruce swallowed. Was his throat always this dry? "I'm not going to judge you...But where did they come from?" Bruce's chest felt tight. He himself had his own collection of scars and battle wounds. But Bruce was Batman. He went out to battle criminals and villains almost every night.

Jason was a child. A young boy.

Jason's breathing picked up at the words, and the death glare Dick sent his way had him taking a step back.

"Jason," The eldest's voice was soft, careful, "I need you to breath. Can you breath for me?" Jason barely seemed to hear the words, fingers gripping the ends of his sleeves. He was practically heaving each breath and Bruce feared he would have to get knock out stray before Jason passed out. 

Tim moved, footsteps strong and confident. He reached up high on his tippy toes, and grabbed Jason's cheeks with his small hands, forcing the older to lower his chin to meet Tim's eyes.

Teal eyes rapidly flicked between Tim and Bruce, but his breathing finally seemed to dial down enough for him to safely fall forwards into Tim's embrace. The 8 year old gladly took on his weight, hand smoothing through Jay's hair as the young teen knelt in front of him, face buried in the crook of the smaller boys neck.

Damian was quick to arrive at his side, shoving one of his stuffed animals between the two boys chests (A cow he thinks Dick had insisted they name BatCow) and Jason let out a wet laugh. Dick had stayed standing, acting as a pillar of safety, meeting Bruce's eyes from over all of them.

Bruce caught the concern, the worry and the pain. Dick hadn't been lying when he said the boys had been through more than enough to last them a life time. Bruce wanted to help

But how to you help someone who refuses to ask for it?

The rest of the night passed in a slow dragging blur. The boys retired early, Dick actually going as far as to pick up the younger teen and tuck him close to his chest.

"I'm not a kid Dick..." Jason had murmured, but curled close to the older boys chest anyways. One arm had a death grip on Damian's stuffed animal in his lap, and the other held Tim's hand who walked next to them, Damian following after quietly.

He made sure Alfred brought them dinner, a light soup with some of the old butler's specialty cookies for dessert, and only after he collapse onto the couch after finishing himself did he finally let a deep sigh rumble from his chest.

"What do I do Alfred?

"For once I am afraid I do not know the answer to your question Master Bruce. But Perhaps another conversation with young Master Dick is in order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK, ok, so as many of you might be aware, I haven't had time to update like any of my fanfictions lately. But in my defense, me and my friend finally found an apartment and honestly trying to figure all that stuff out and not constantly freak out has been a pretty big distraction! I have no idea when I will be able to update, but ill try as often as I can, that I promise! As always, enjoy and let me know if I missed anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. First multi-chapter fic? I've kinda been working on this for a while, and I'm really hesitant with not just keeping this as a oneshot because while I have the rest kinda written out in a rough draft I have no idea how good it actually is gonna be. But I'm a sucker for Bruce finding Baby!Robins, and honestly this isn't the only idea I have along similar lines. So if this story actually gets completely published and is well liked I might post the other stories I' ve got too. As always though, tell me if I missed anything and enjoy!


End file.
